nat19fandomcom-20200214-history
A.O.A. Spacerazor
The A.O.A. Spacerazor was a facility in the Nat19 campaign Digimon: Emblem Story. It was constructed by the A.O.A. in the Boundary Zone, and was the site of several battles between the A.O.A. and the Emblem Bearers. It is unknown what became of the facility after the Boundary Zone collapsed. Role in Plot The Spacerazor was first mentioned to the Emblem Bearers by Andromon, who noted that it did not come from the Digital World and that it must have been constructed within the Boundary Zone by the A.O.A. When the Emblem Bearers split up to investigate the massive distortions, with the main group heading to the Sandstone Towers and Raimond heading to Primary Rock, Kaye made her way to the Spacerazor. From there, she staged an ambush for the other Emblem Bearers, and lured them there with a fake message of her and Guilmon's defeat by Ginkakumon. Simultaneously, DORUmon's digi-egg and AeroVeeDramon were being taken there by A.O.A. CannonBeemon. The Emblem Bearers fell for Kaye's message and made their way to the Spacerazor immediately. They were defeated by Ginkakumon and BlackGarurumon, and Paige was kidnapped, being dragged further into the tower. In pursuit of their friend, the Emblem Bearers entered the tower and defeated many of its inhabitants. They allied with a prisoner of the tower named ZubaEagermon, and managed to rescue Elecmon's friend, VeeDramon from death thanks to he and Isaac achieving Emblem Digivolution. Eventually, the group rescued Paige with the assistance of both ZubaEagermon and BlackGabumon. The Emblem Bearers proceeded onward from their fight with Raidenmon, and were met with Kaye, Growlmon, and Sistermon Noir. They sustained serious damage, but the enemy withdrew further into the tower. Soon after, the group was met with Fujinmon, Suijinmon, and Raijinmon, who provided the group with yet another difficult fight. However, when SealsDramon digivolved into TankDramon, they managed to defeat them, even after they combined into Raidenmon. Finally, the Emblem Bearers had made it to the top of the Spacerazor, where they were surrounded by countless A.O.A. soldiers. They conversed further with Kaye about her goals before Hunter decided to sit out on the inevitable fight, much to Hackmon's dismay. The discord between the two allowed Kaye to use Hackmon's emblem to Dark Digivolve him, turning him into Revivemon. After a grueling fight, Hunter managed to make amends with Revivemon, causing him to de-digivolve to Scratchmon, now unconscious. It was at that point that Gankoomon arrived through a distortion, and called Kaye out on her dishonesty in regards to her plans involving the Emblem Bearers. He revealed that she wanted to test them and make them stronger, so that when they arrive in the Digital World, they would be more prepared to fight the A.O.A. Kaye continued to push against the Emblem Bearers, however, sending Apocryamon and DORUGreymon after them. As Scratchmon awoke, the Royal Knights, both living and dead, gathered to perform a ritual that would bequeath the title of Royal Knight upon him, forcing him to digivolve into Jesmon. Once TankDramon had fired his miniature nuke, Kaye leaped atop Growlmon, who digivolved into MegaloGrowlmon and took off toward the incoming device. She remarked to herself that she couldn't allow it to harm the Emblem Bearers and MegaloGrowlmon took the blast head-on. The fight continued, with Gankoomon losing his hold on the Boundary Zone as time went on. Eventually, neither side could defeat the other before he lost control, and the Boundary Zone collapsed around them. Notable People Category:Locations (Digimon: Emblem Story) Category:Digimon: Emblem Story Category:Boundary Zone